Bleeco's: Coldgate's II
Bleeco's: Coldgate's II is an upcoming 2018 comedy horror film directed by OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes creator and wife of Rebecca Sugar, Ian-Jones Quarty. It is the sequel to 2016's Coldgate's and aired on HBO on May 26 2018 to critical acclaim, with many calling it better and scarier than the first. A sequel, titled Coldgate's III: The Final Chapter, will air on HBO sometime in 2019. PLOT Set a year after the events of the previous film, The Magnificent 7 (Mitch Young, Zach Callison, Grace Rolek, Xavier Woods, Sean Giambrone, Matthew Moy, and Troy Gentile) have become supernatural heroes, investigating known curses and haunted mysteries around the world. After receiving a call from Matthew (Nat Wolff), an employee at Bleeco's, ''whom Matthew confesses that the restaurant may be part of the ''Coldgate's Curse, The Magnificent 7 must team up with Matthew and some old allies to put an end to the curse and destroy any dangerous and deadly supernatural occurrances that await them at the family-friendly restaurant. CAST *Nat Wolff as Matthew, a Bleeco's employee who calls upon The Magnificent 7 after experiencing strange things at the restaurant. *Mitch Young as Danny, the leader of The Magnificent 7 who is called upon to investigate Bleeco's. *Kit Harington as The Preacher, a mysterious priest who knows everything about dark secrets and curses of certain places. *Grace Rolek as Sarah, a former Coldgate's employee now working for The Magnificent 7 and Lewis's girlfriend. *Zach Callison as Lewis, a member of The Magnificent 7 and best friend of Danny. *Xavier Woods as Ziggy, a member of The Magnificent 7 and best friend of Danny. *Sean Giambrone as Ryan, a member of The Magnificent 7 and best friend of Danny. *Matthew Moy as James, a member of The Magnificent 7 and best friend of Danny. *Troy Gentile as Leo, a member of The Magnificent 7 and best friend of Danny. *Christopher Walken as Edward Solomon, Matthew's boss who denies supernatural activity at the restaurant. *Jason Bateman as Inspector Claude Vendez, a French-American police inspector who investigates the Coldgate's curse. *Idina Menzel as Shannon Micks, a blind woman and former Bleeco's employee who helps Matthew and The Magnificent 7 uncover the dark secrets of Bleeco's and its connection to the Coldgate's Curse. *Hugh Jackman as Jordan Bleeco, the founder and CEO of Bleeco's. Jackman also does the animatronic voice and possessed voice of Bleeco. *Ashly Burch as Ashley, a Bleeco's employee and Matthew's love interest. *Doug Walker as Pork-In-The-Crate / Snake, a mascot at Bleeco's and former mascot at Coldgate's seeking revenge against The Magnificent 7. He is one of the main antagonists of the film. *Ben Affleck as Mr. Window (Human Rage Form) / Nikolas Zeekow, a wanted serial killer disguised as a mascot at Bleeco's and one of the main antagonists of the film. Enzo Amore was originally gonna play him, but was later fired after being accused of sexual harassment by a WWE fan. **Rob Walker as Mr. Window (Nice Fun Form) (voice & face likeliness) *Brad Jones as Paulie, a former Coldgate's clown mascot who now works as an arcade mechanic at Bleeco's. *Matt Bloom as Bleeco, the mascot of Bleeco's and one of the main antagonists of the film. *Bella Ramsey as The Nightwatcher, a mysterious overlooker and The Preacher's daughter. *Estelle as She, a fortuneteller who helps the heroes. *Sterling K Brown as He, a fortuneteller and She's husband who helps the heroes. *Elden Henson as Luke Bleeco, the co-owner of Bleeco's and Jordan's brother. *Christopher Nosi as Silk, a mascot at Bleeco's. *Stephanie Nadolny as Sharon, Matthew's mother who works as a police officer. *Ian-Jones Quarty as Sir Connolly / Lowell Burgess, a mascot at Bleeco's whose had a horrible past with the restaurant. *David Herman as Mango Mumbo, a mascot at Bleeco's. *Tony Goldmark as Hans, a veteran visitor and prophecist at Bleeco's. *Kate Micucci as Jillian Matthews, a veteran Bleeco's visitor and singer. *Danny Pudi as Brigsby, an employee at Bleeco's and Matthew's friend. *Jennifer Paz as Zubor, a former Coldgate's employee who now works as one of the mascots at Bleeco's. *Big Cass as Window Washer Joe, a mascot at Bleeco's and Mr. Window's washer. *Melissa Fahn as Minnie, Paulie's wife who works as an art designer. *Esme Bianco as Ellen, Matthew's older sister and Bleeco's waitress. *Joel McCrary as Big Mike, a mall security guard whose known about the Bleeco's curse. *Brian Irving as Brian, a Bleeco's visitor. *Patti LuPone as Grandma Smithers, a mascot at Bleeco's. *Atticus Shaffer as Lucky 5, a mute mascot at Bleeco's who helps the heroes. *Della Saba as Jossy, a mascot at Bleeco's who guards the restaurant. *Lisa Hannigan as Megan Marshall, a protester who voices her hate for Bleeco's. *Martha Higareda as Chanesse, a Bleeco's prisoner mascot. *Walter Banasiak as White Pete, a mascot at Bleeco's. *Daren Jackson as Adam, Claude's police officer partner. *Steven Blum as Sheriff Jackson Cummings, the head sheriff of the Pennsylvania State Police. *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Sharon Wallace, a news reporter reporting on the Coldgate's Curse. *Aiyanna Wade as Kelly, an employee at Sears and Danny's sister who helps his brother and the heroes. *James Rolfe as Ulrich, a police officer and assistant to Cummings. *Rob Paulsen as Wilson, a police officer and assistant to Cummings who was once involved in the Coldgate's incident. *April Winchell as Danny's Mother *Rebecca Sugar as Just Fired Bleeco's Employee *Roman Reigns as Dick's Sporting Goods employee *Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (cameo) *Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester (cameo) *Kevin Smith as Silent Bob (cameo) *Jason Mewes as Jay (cameo) PRODUCTION Filming began in June 2017 at Westmoreland Mall in Westmoreland, Pennsylvania and ended in October 2017. The film was later originally set for a Halloween 2018 release, but was later pushed forward to May 26 2018 after the film's director, Ian-Jones Quarty, announced on Twitter that the film finished post-production in early February 2018. It was also due to Channel Awesome's 10th Anniversary Special, which was set to air on May 26 2018, being cancelled due to the #ChangeTheChannel controversey, which several accusations were made by many former Channel Awesome contributors, led by Allison "Obscurus Lupa" Pregler, toward Channel Awesome and CEO Mike Michaud, which led to Michaud's firing and Casey Bloys, who is HBO's programming president, being named the new CEO of Channel Awesome, with the character rights of The Nostalgia Critic being transfered from Michaud to currently being jointly owned by HBO Chairman Richard Plepler, Disney Chairman Bob Iger, and Doug Walker himself.